yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Keisuke Amano
(TV Series) | movie = Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King }} is a minor character in the 4th Yo-kai Watch movie, Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King and a major protagonist in the Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation series. He is the son of Nathan Adams and Katie Adams, and he is thus the younger brother of Natsume. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King: Minor character * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation: Major protagonist * Yo-kai Watch Shadowside (Manga): Protagonist * Yo-kai Watch 4: ''NPC Character Physical Traits Keisuke is a young boy with brown eyes and hair. He wears a blue, short-sleeved sweater, with a yellow star motif on the upper left side, white pants, and dark blue loafers, which have smaller, orange star symbols on them. In some episodes, he also wears a light-blue, collarless polo shirt with a white trim that is unbuttoned at the collar, a pair of orange pants, and the same loafers. Also in some episodes, he wears a blue, white and yellow t-shirt, green cargo shorts and again the same loafers During the colder seasons, Keisuke again has three more sets of clothes. In the movie and in some episodes, he wears a navy blue sweater with white trim and white stripes around the arms. A large white "K" is printed in the upper left side. He wears a pair of green cargo pants, black socks, and the white loafers. He alternates with a light blue sweater with white and yellow stripes across the chest and arms. Another pair of green cargo pants, orange socks, and the same loafers. He has another outfit: a dark blue hoodie over a red shirt, brown pants, and the same loafers. Personality Keisuke is a somewhat cowardly, easily startled boy. He initially refuses to believe in the supernatural and first considered the Yo-kai Detective Agency to be an occult group. However, he does end up warm up to the idea of Yo-kai existing as the series goes on by. He also seems to show courage when people close to him are in danger. This is evident in SS048 where he decides to save his sister from Soranaki. He is also shown to be very stubborn and childish, and even sometimes similar to his father at times. He also seems to have a strong sense of justice as shown when he refused to surrender to Shiroda and his gang of thugs in the first episode. Relationships Human Relationships Family Natsume Amano Keisuke is Natsume's little brother. The two both care for each other, but can be shown to argue a lot. Friends Akinori Arihoshi & Touma Tsukinami Keisuke is shown to be on simple terms with both of them. It's implied that Akinori and Keisuke's relationship is a more simple one, while his relationship with Touma is more of a one-sided admiration, with Keisuke being the one who admires Touma. Kouji & Tank They appeared to be close friends with Keisuke similar to Nate's relationship with Eddie and Bear. In SS046, he was horrified to see them caught up in Soranaki's substance. Nate and Katie Keisuke is Nate and Katie's youngest son. He strongly resembles his father (Whisper even stated that Keisuke looked familiar to him). Yo-kai Relationships Bourei Banchou Prior to SS001, Keisuke had known Bourei Banchou as his old friend Kenji. Kenji was the one who taught Keisuke that "True men have courage". However, Kenji was caught up in an accident and lost his life. Upon seeing the wristband on Bourei Banchou, Keisuke knew that he recognized the yo-kai from somewhere before. In SS048, he summoned him to fight against Soranaki Whisper When first meeting Keisuke, Whisper noticed that there was something familiar about him (despite not knowing that Keisuke was the son of his friend Nate). Their relationship is akin similar to what Nate and Whisper had 30 years ago. Micchy Even though he easily gets annoyed by Micchy's antics, Keisuke is on good terms with him. He even summoned his Hyper mode in SS019 to help save Kouji and Tank. Junior Keisuke and Junior have a relationship similar to that of Nate and Jibanyan. In SS048, Junior cheered up Keisuke by telling him that his sister, Natsume, is strong. Jaou Kaira Profile ''M04 Keisuke plays a minor role in Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King. Both he and his mother are turned into Kaodeka Oni by the Onimaro, which is one of the reasons Natsume sets out to stop the Onimaro invasion. ''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside anime'' Keisuke starts out as a young 5th Grader who has never believed in anything supernatural. However, after following his sister Natsume, who has been coming home late recently, he discovers their Yo-kai Detective team and becomes involved in strange incidents related to Yo-kai. History ''Yo-kai Watch Movie: Return Of The Oni King'' Keisuke was seen getting possessed by the Onimaro after his sister returned home, he ended up turning into a Kadoeka Oni, attacking his sister with his mother who was also possessed by an Onimaro [[Yo-kai Watch Shadowside |''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside Anime ]] ''Introduction After the Onimaro Invasion, his sister Natsume began coming home late. Curious, Keisuke ended up taking his sister's Yo-kai Watch and followed her to Akinori's house. Eventually meeting Touma and Akinori, Keisuke was surprisingly able to see the Yo-kai, despite only just wielding the Yo-kai Watch. Running off scared and confused by the situation, Keisuke ended up running into Natsume and the others again after they were fighting against Borei Banchou, who Keisuke actually appeared to recognise. Running off again, Keisuke ran into some thugs and ended up getting beaten up by the thugs, vowing to not surrender to them, he ended up unknowingly calling Borei Banchou. Eventually after a battle against a Kaima Yo-kai, Keisuke was finally able to confirm that Borei Banchou is indeed the Yo-kai reincarnation of his friend Kenji who had died a very long time ago. It was revealed that Kenji is the one who gave Keisuke courage when they were younger. Now reunited with Kenji, Keisuke was able to finally say goodbye to Kenji and ended up befriending Borei Banchou. Etymology "Keisuke" is a masculine Japanese name that is similar to "Keita" and "Keizou", continuing the naming scheme of prominent male characters in the Adams family. Trivia *His voice actress, Haruka Tomatsu, also portrayed his father Nathan when he was his age. *The star symbol on his shirt also appears on his father Nathan's shirt and has been often used to represent Nathan in the past. *In SS001, SS005, SS008, SS019, SS023, SS039, SS047, SS048, SS049; Keisuke wields the Yo-kai Watch Elda. Gallery Main Page: Keisuke Amano/Galleryde: Category:Adams Family Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Anime Characters Category:Yo-kai Watch Holders Category:Springdale Residents Category:Shadowside Characters Category:Natsume's World